Weak Raven
by Mystic-bubbles
Summary: Raven s drenched, bloody, crying, and unfortunatly in love.
1. Chapter 1

Weak! 

**I'm walking alone, people staring, pointing; I can hear the children "mommy its Raven the Teen Titan." But the thing is, I'm not her I'm not Raven the mystic Teen Titan, not since he told me he loved me, he needed me, he begged me to love him back, to need him.**

**I declined. He thought I didn't love him, I'm not capable of loving, of feeling. But the thing is I do love him I feel for him, and my love could hurt him my powers would be out of control.**

**I could never risk loosing him or any of the Titans, my friends.**

**So I left. Knowing that if I stayed with them...working next to him! I would lose my mind and my powers. Now I am no longer Raven Teen Titan, No! I'm Rachel Roth plain and simple.**

"**Weak," the shadows hissed at me as I walked along the street passing a stone wall it was dark and cold I covered myself with my cloak.**

"**I'm not strong like them" I whispered to myself, trying to prove that what I was doing was right. "I just can't fight it any longer." But running, was cowardly, I knew that. And yet I did it anyway. I'd had enough of fighting. **

**The darkness was surrounding me, as I knew it always was. _Weak, _my conscience observed. Many people love. Why cant I? "Weak," I murmured to myself. I was scared that's why, that's the reason I don't love I'm Weak no amount of power would ever change that.**

"**_Weak,"_ the night hissed at me. People passed me they looked right through me _"weak;"_**

**Fear paralysed me I never knew I could feel this. It drove me insane. **

"**_Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak! _The wind chants as do the people.**

**I fall to the ground, fists pounding the solid ground. I scream, pounding my fists in rhythm with each scream. All I hear is..."Weak!" **

**My fists now covered in blood. I scream again, and again, and again. The blood on my knuckles runs down my fingers the blood being washed way by the heavy rain.**

**I'm wet, cold, bloody and weak. My life was hell, and theirs nothing I can do about it.**

**The worlds spinning, yet still chanting, as if their life goal was to see me bleed and cry. **

**As if BB had told them that I killed his spirit, because the truth is I did kill it. Just before I killed my own, we would ever be the same. **

**But he wasn't weak I was. "_Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak!_" they started again by now my hands were covered in blood and my voice was starting to crack.**

"**_Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak."_**

**Now I had started to chant with them as-if under a spell, and the only word I knew was the One I hated the most. **

"**_Weak. Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak." WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**RAVEN'S DIARY**

Dear Diary,

Sometimes we try and try our best to hide our true emotions; our true self's from the world, never knowing what to say when people want to see the real you.

So we hide ourselves.

This happens to everyone, even** me **people have many weaknesses the one thing that tells someone else how to get to you, how to hurt you, how to destroy you.

**My** one weakness my Emotion; I try to hide behind a cape behind books, spells I keep myself locked away from the world.

Trying to hide myself from the world even from the people I care about, so I can never be destroyed, and trust me people have tried to destroy me before, many failed and few others progressed laughing when I was down.

I have never been able to let others into my secret life not even my friends Im to afraid to hurt them or am I afraid I'll hurt myself?

Away from the world I keep myself safe from the people around me that wish to hurt me more.

Distend to loneliness I ask my self Im I right to keep myself from them or am I wrong?

But what if someone gets hurt it would be my fault. And if I get hurt who's fault would that be? I do not know.

All I can say is I now why people need me, to hurt me nothing more, they use me even my Friends.

So now Im alone with only a pen in my hand but what happens when the ink runs out will my heart run with it? Or maybe it will be my mind?

Yours in loneliness

_Raven _


End file.
